The objective of this project is to provide an independent surveillance of the health status of mice and F344 Rats maintained in contractor facilities for the nine-year mouse and F344 Rat colonies. The Project Officer will select animals to be shipped from the NIA colonies to an independent laboratory for health and pathology evaluation from the inventory maintained in the NIA Resource Development, Office which effectively samples the range of ages and holding rooms that characterize the colonies.